The Gwen 10 Morons Part 2
Plot Vilgax Sucseeds Takeing The Omnitrix Off The 3 Users And Uses Evrey Alien Expect Clockwork Ben 1000 Being A Idiot gives him The Power Of Clockwork Charcters Ben Gwen Ben Max Ben 1000 Pardox Max (Cameo) Rook (Cameo) Villians Vilgax Jerret Argit Aliens Used By Ben Clockwork Aliens Used By Gwen Sexy Clockwork Aliens Used By Ben 1000 Clockgrade Aliens Used By vilgax Swampfire Chroamstone WayBig Spue Up guy Spellthrick Big Balls NRG Feedback gravattack Ghostfreak Clockwork Transcript Prevsley on Ben 10 Morons (Jerret And Argit r Wallking) Argit Where r We going Jerret oh You'lle find out (Jerret reviles A Portol) Jerret Argit Were going Time Travling (Meanwhile Jerret And Argit Prepper To go In The Portol) Jerret Tennyson Is fucked Dr Psychobos he Might Be fucked But Im Not Jerret Ahhhhh A Cerebrocrustacean Dr Psychobos Yes A Cybernetically Enhanced Mutant One Jerret Spike him Argit Ben oiy Argit Tennyson Jerret Dosent Matter Spike him Insteed Jerret Tennyson U have Trawted all My other Plans U Will Not Trawt Tis 1 Jetray oh Yeah Whos going Stop Me (he Shoots him But he Is Wacked By Jerret) Jerret No Aerophibian Is No Match for Me Jetray oh Yeah (Jetray Shoots Jerret) Ben Jerret Ur Times Up Jerret Tennyson Ur In Ur human form Argit Do It Jerret Ben Do Wat Jerret This (Turns Portol on And It Sucks Argit Jerret And Ben In) rook & Max Ben (Ben Wakes Up In A Town) Ben huh Where Am I Ben guys Its Me Ben 10 Vilgax I Am hungry I Want My Dinner Drone 1 Soon Master have U Been To The loo vilgax oh Yes But I Better go Again Ben And My Universe Is Full of morons Max really Well So Is Tis 1 Ben really Ben 11 Yes Duh Ben kkkk (vilgax Telports To Where Ben And gwen r) vilgax Me vilgax Nice To Meet U (Puts his hand for Ben To Shake his hand Ben Smacks It Away) oooooooohhhh Dont Do That Thats Mean Ben But u r Mean Vilgax No Me Nice Ben BS vilgax Wat Does Tat Stand for By Standers Me Not 1 of Em vilgax h8 Em Ben no It Stands for Bullshit Are U Still In Kinder vilgax No Im Not Ur getting vilgax a bIT Upset lets All have Dinner In My Ship And Be friends Ben Nah were good vilgax ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::( Max We'll Be happy To have Dinner With U vilgax Vilgax Yay Me happy (Jumps Up And Down like A Idiot) (The gang Arrive on vilgaxs Ship) vilgax Tis Is My Ship Ben Tats It Its Been Great And All But Weve Gotta Run Max Gwen Ben 11 & vilgax SIT DOWN Pardox No Ben follow me Ben Pardox Where r u Pardox go Trew The Portol (Ben goes Trew The Portol And Sees Ben 1000 And Pardox) Ben finally Pepole I Know Pardox Ben listen To Me vily Is About To Betray gwen And The others Take Ben 1000 With U go Now vilgax Now That Dinner Is Done Its Time TO DESTROY U GUYS Ben No Ben 1000 gwen Its Time To See Wat Them Sexy Aliens Can Do gwen hump (Turns Into Sexy WildVine) HA YA (Wacks Vilgax But Is Captured) vilgax Now for U 4 Ben 1000 vilgax U vermon (Turns Into Waterchuck And Spits Water At vilgax Then goes heatthrick And Trows Spells At vilgax Then goes ghostmutt And Wipes his Claws all over) Im Done Sexy Wildvine But Im Not gwen 10 oh Man Ben my Turn (Ben Turns Into Xlr8 And Zooms Around vilgax Then goes Upgrade And fuses into vilgax But he breaks free) Vilgax EONGH gwen 10 Yes My omnitrix Is recharged viigax Prepper for Some ripjaws Spue up guy Watts Tis Alien (Shoots Spue At vilgax) Spue Up guy how do U like Tat gwen 10 oh Man Common Cannbolt Ditto oh Man vilgax Tats It Im going to give U 1 Chance Ditto Watts Tis vilgax give Me The omnitrixs or Il Kill Ur grandpa Ben 16 & 11 & 36 gwem No And Now vilgax So Wat 1 Ben fine (Takes omnitrix off) Pardox Ben No vilgax Yes finally The Watch Is Mine MAWAWAWAWAWAWA Now The others I Will Be Unstoppable Ben 1000 u Will Never get My omnitrix vilgax laughs gwen Well Im Surrending Mine (Takes omnitrix off) vilgax Yes good Choice Ben 1000 Il Nv give Up My futuretrix vilgax Want A Cookie Ben 1000 ok (Takes omnitrix off The 3 Bens & gwen hand It To villgax) Vilgax Its Ashame for Things To End Tis Way (Trows Max At Ben 11) Now Im off To Conqcer The Earth MAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA Max You 3 r Idiots Ben 1000 Least he Dosent Know how To Use Clockwork Max he Dosent (Meanwhile At Bellwood vilgax Approches The Town) vilgax I Am vilgax Prepper To Bal Down To my Dick (his Dick Comes Out) (In A Ship) Max Ben That Was Dumb Ben y Max Because Now his got The Futuretrix The Omnitrix And The Sexytrix Ben :( Max :) Ben :( Ben 11 So how r U gonna get The Watch Back Ben Ive got A Plan Swampfire These Powers r ChroamStone Awesome WayBig The omnitrix Makes Me Unbeatable Spue Up guy Take Tis Earth Spellthrick MAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA Ben vilgax Thats far Eongh vilgax Tennyson u fool Ben 1000 Yeah Ur gonna Down feedjaws huh oh Tats right vilgax Laughs MAWAWAWAWA Ive got 3 omnitrixs And Youve got 0 Big Balls Wat Is Tis Alien Ben Quick grab him (They go To grab him But Big Balls Wacks Em) Big Balls fools gwen Tis Isnt working NRG no Its Not Want Some heat CRASH CRASH CRASH NRG I Will Miss U Tennyson After Im Done With Us Ben Yeah Really NRG NO I WONT feedback Im All Charged Up CRASH CRASH CRASH gravattack Now Watch Me Put U In The Air Ben oh Man gravattack gravataion ghostfreak Possien Is 9 Times of The Law (Possies Them) Did U Know Tat Ben No ghostfreak k Just Asking Ben 1000 VILGAX STOP TIS AT ONCE vilgax y Should I Ben 1000 U may have All The Aliens But U Dont have Clockwork Vilgax Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh The Chronosapien Alien GIVE ME IT Ben 1000 The Password Is 5432777754 Vilgax laughs Its Time for Clockwork Clockwork MAWAWAWAWAWAWA Ben U fool r U Autistic or Something Clockwork FREEZE Ben 1000 No I Was Just Emphasising Clockwork Ben 1000 U fool Its Time THAT U ALL BALED DOWN TO MY DICK Ben 1000 No (grabs The handle on his head And Breaks it) Yes Finally Clockwork NOOOOOOOOO Vilgax IMPOSSABLE I STILL HAVE THE 3 OMNITRIXS I WILL DESTROY U WITH EM MAWAWAWAWAWA Ben Dont Be So Sure vilgy Vilgax WAT Ben 1000 There here Vilgax U Ben 1000 Catch guys (Trows Em At the Bens) Ben 1000 go Clockwork Ben k (Turns Into Clockwork) gwen lets Do Tis (Turns Into Sexy Clockwork) Ben 1000 hump (Turns Into Clockgrade) Clockgrade Now Watt Pardox Blast vilgax Clockgrade k here goes (The 3 Blast Vilgax And he Is Destroyed) Clockwork finally Pardox Now Bens U must Transport out of This Demention Clockgrade ok (The 2 Telport out of The Demention) Vilgax huh (gets Up) Jerret Jerret Vilgax Vilgax Wat Jerret U failed Vilgax No U failed Jerret Wat I Dint Battle Tennyson u Did Witch makes U The looser goodbye CRASH CRASH CRASH Vilgax Suckers (Wallks Away) Ben (Arrives In Normal Bellwood) hey guyz Did U Miss Me Max No The End Triva Argit And Jerret Are Blew Up In Tis Ep Acording To Fridge Jerret Was Killed But Argit Wasnt Argit Will return In B10SM Category:Ben 10 Morons